Snow is Fluffy
by coveredinbees14
Summary: A series of holiday tales for DCComicsNerd. There will be stories about Blush, Sprace, Javid, etc. AU and Canon.
1. A Pair of New Shoes

Author's Note: These stories were written for DCComicsNerd and although they are very, very, very late I certainly hope that DC enjoys them :-) There is no particular order here. I will try my best to add stories as I can. Happy Holidays!

* * *

Mush had the best laugh. It was the kind of laugh that made other people smile when they hear it. Even when it's preceded by the dumbest joke in the world Mush's laugh still makes people grin. Or maybe it was his smile. The kind of smile that was infectious. It's the kind of smile that makes Blink forget how much his feet hurt, how cold it is outside, how many papers he hadn't sold that day. All he needed was to see Mush smile and everything seemed better somehow.

Years ago, when Blink was first sick and the infection set in, it was Mush who had stayed by his bedside. It was Mush who had held Blink's hand when the doctors told him he would never again have vision in his left eye. It had been Mush who always had a corny joke or a witty comeback for those times when Blink was feeling plain old down in the dumps.

One of the other customers bumped into Blink, nearly knocking his money out of his hand and he was brought back out of his reverie. The marketplace was packed with people and the heavily falling snow was making it more difficult to get around to the different vendors. Blink stared meditatively at the selection of laces in front of him, trying to choose the two best. The wire rack shook as the small girl holding it shivered in the cold but Blink tried not to think too hard about it. A bleeding heart, that's what Kelly would have said.

"These two'll work," Blink said as he exchanged his nickel for two of the laces.

"They's only a penny a piece," the girl began.

"Keep the change," Blink told her and tucked the laces into the pocket of his threadbare jacket.

By the time Blink made it back to the lodge house the snow was falling even faster and he was grateful to see that Kloppman had managed to get the old stove in the bunkroom working. Blink slid the tattered shoebox out from under Race's bunk and opened it. They were second-hand shoes but with Kloppman's help Blink had managed to find two shoes that not only matched, but were the best out of the donation bag.

As Blink laced up the shoes he considered adding another coat of shine but thought of how Boots had already generously given enough of his rather limited supplies.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Blink looked up, shoes still in hand, to where Mush stood at the end of the bunk. He hastily tried to shove the shoes back into the box. There was a hint of mischief in Mush's eyes, as though he already knew exactly what Blink was doing.

Blink fiddled with the lid of the box. "I just…I wanted…"

Mush sat down on the bunk beside Blink and picked one of the shoes up. He grinned at Blink. "These are for me?"

"Yeah," Blink admitted, feeling his face flush. The sight of Mush smiling at him caused his stomach to flipflop uncontrollably.

"Must have cost you a fortune," Mush said. His smile slipped just a little. "I don't have…"

"You didn't have to..." Blink stammered.

Mush leaned over and kissed Blink softly. "Merry Christmas, Blink."

In that one moment Blink knew that Mush's smile was nothing compared to his own.


	2. Teen-sel?

The smell of cranberries, balsam, and cloves was beginning to make Jack's eyes water but he just waved a hand in front of his face and smiled softly as he watched Crutchie plug in another Yankee Candle warmer. The small living room was crowded with half a dozen boys all there to celebrate the holidays. A few were busy decorating the tree that took up most of the room but Jack just couldn't say no to Crutchie's puppy dog eyes earlier that day in the supermarket parking lot.

"Um, Jack?" Blink asked as he strung pieces of popcorn onto a long thread. Mush was busily eating pieces off the other end as quickly as Blink was stringing them together.

"Yeah?"

"You sure you want Race and Spot in charge of the turkey?" Blink asked and gestured toward the narrow balcony outside where two boys appeared to be arguing over a lighter. The decision had been made, however flawed, to deep-fry a turkey that Christmas. Putting Spot and Race in charge of frying the turkey had not been Jack's decision but it seemed to be the only way to keep the two from destroying the inside of the apartment with their antics.

"The fire department is just down the street," Jack explained with a grin. At the same time he made a mental note to keep an eye on the two boys outside.

"Teen-sel?"

"Tin-sel. Not teen-sel. Tinsel," Specs calmly explained to Dutchy whose brow was furrowed in concentration.

Dutchy was pulling bits of tinsel out of the box Crutchie had handed him and was examining the shiny metallic filament closely. There were pieces caught in his hair and along the bulky wool sweater he wore. Each boy was wearing a similar sweater, gifted to them by David and no one had the heart to hurt his feelings by not wearing it. Even Spot. It turned out that David took the Ugly Christmas Sweater part of the holiday very seriously that year.

"Dave, I'm gonna need more popcorn. _Someone_ keeps eating it all," Blink huffed from the couch.

"I left some," Mush argued through a mouthful of popcorn. There were about twenty sad looking pieces of popcorn left on the string.

"Eat the cranberries," Jack pointed out. "We got tons of those."

"Fine, blow yourself up. See if I give a damn," Race grumbled as he entered the room, slamming the door to the balcony shut behind him. He shook his head at Jack. "Dinner might be awhile."

"Well that's just great!" David shouted sarcastically from the kitchen. He peered around the corner and frowned at Jack. "I told you not to let those two get their hands on the turkey."

"Hey, it ain't my fault that Spot's an idiot," Race complained.

"I heard that!" Spot interrupted as he stormed into the living room. Jack tried to hide a smile as he noticed that the sleeves on Spot's sweater hung well past his hands. He looked like a very grumpy elf.

"Terrific, he's inside now," David muttered as he marched into the living room and slammed a new bowl of popcorn onto the table in front of Blink. Mush swiped at it and missed as Blink picked the bowl up just in time.

"What's your fucking problem-" Spot began to ask.

"Language!" Crutchie said cheerfully as he tried to duct tape mistletoe to the doorway between the living room and kitchen. The sight of Crutchie balanced on a kitchen chair which teetered back and forth precariously sent a jolt of fear through Jack's heart. He placed one hand on the chair and sent Spot a dirty look which was just as quickly returned.

"Where the hell is the remote?" Race asked as he nudged Blink and Mush aside to take a seat on the couch. 'A Muppets Christmas Carol' played soundlessly on the television. It was a tradition, but one that Race hated. He had always claimed the idea of humans interacting with Muppets creeped him out. It took everything Jack had not to tell him that considering their height disadvantage, both Spot and Race could be considered Muppets.

"Why don't you try looking up your…"

"Not gonna say it again!"

"I no understand. He is frog, but he's talking?"

"Thank you!"

"Enough!" Jack shouted. He pointed his finger at Spot and Race. "You two, go help Crutchie with the gingerbread houses."

"I am not…" Race began but his voice died when he saw the look on Jack's face. He yanked Spot by the sleeve and the two slunk behind Crutchie as he led them into the kitchen. Of course the moment that threesome entered the kitchen, David hightailed it out of there.

"You're letting them in the kitchen?" David asked in a stage whisper as he passed Jack.

"You two, stop eating all the damn popcorn and help those two finish the tree. I didn't spend forty bucks on a tree for it to sit there naked."

"What he mean? Tree is naked?" Dutchy asked as pieces of tinsel glimmered in his blond hair.

"I don't think we're allowed to talk," Specs told Dutchy although he smiled at Jack as he said it.

Jack flopped down onto the couch with a handful of popcorn. Even with all the chaos he felt relaxed and comfortable. After all, it wasn't really Christmas until…

"Do you smell something burning?" David asked in a worried voice. Jack just pulled David onto the couch next to him and kissed him. At the same time he punched the number for the local fire department into his phone and just waited for the other shoe to drop.


	3. Festivus for the Rest of Us

Author's Note: Sorry this one is so short. Thank you kindly for the reviews! Happy post-Holidays everyone!

* * *

"Festivus is not a holiday," Race called from the apartment door where he stood waiting impatiently.

"Google, babe," Spot answered while holding a beat up red Converse shoe in one hand and wearing a torn pair of jeans that barely clung to his hips.

"Just get dressed, please. We're late," Race told him with a glance at his watch.

"I'm ready," Spot replied as he exited the bedroom with his shoes on but still not wearing a shirt.

Race felt his blood pressure rise and tried to keep a placid look on his face. "You plan on going like that?"

"Why not?" Spot asked with a wicked grin. "As far as my research shows, there is no Fesitvus dress code."

"Keep it up and I'll air my grievances right here," Race told him. He steered Spot back toward their bedroom. "Now hurry up."

"Testy," Spot replied as he picked a tshirt up off the ground, sniffed it inquisitively, and tugged it over his head. "I might point out that if it's not a holiday, then how are you planning on airing your grievances?"

"You cannot wear a shirt with a guy giving the camera two middle fingers," Race said in an exasperated tone. He tugged the shirt back up over Spot's head and threw it onto the pile of dirty laundry that took up a good part of Spot's side of the room.

"Well, there's just no pleasing you tonight," Spot kidded.

"I'm just…nervous," Race explained as he opened and closed dresser drawers while trying to find a decent shirt.

"Babe," Spot said quietly. Race continued nervously rummaging through Spot's clean clothes. Spot raised his voice a bit. "Babe."

"It's just important, you know? I mean, this is the first time…" Race murmured as he pulled out a collared shirt and held it out to Spot.

Spot took the shirt and held it down at his side. He approached Race and looked straight into his eyes. "I know. Contrary to popular belief, I do know how to act in front of people. Especially families."

"But it's Christmas and they're so traditional and…" Race's voice trailed off.

"It'll be fine. If they love you half as much as I do, then we'll get along great," Spot told him.

Race's heart beat rapidly and he began to blush deeply. That was the first time Spot had ever come anywhere close to admitting that he loved Race. Suddenly all his anxiety about Spot meeting his family melted away.

"Of course, if they don't like me, then fuck 'em," Spot grinned.

Race had a feeling it was going to be a Christmas to remember.


End file.
